


【雙金】Step in [2]

by sandshrew_027



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, F/F, Kim Chaewon - Freeform, Kim Minju - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandshrew_027/pseuds/sandshrew_027
Summary: -單人視角自述，過年閒來無事的短打-雙金ABO/雙向暗戀-金采源Omega X 金珉周Alpha-現實向ooc
Kudos: 5





	【雙金】Step in [2]

（02）  
我是金珉周，第二性別是Alpha。

大家都說我分化的很早，甫初中畢業就迎來分化，連父母都意外我是一名Alpha，但鬆了口氣，他們一直很膽心若我作為一名Omega該如何在日常生活中隱匿，於是小的時候就教導我第二性別要注意的事。

我可以說是被當做Omega長大的，分化後，父母也一再告誡守好規矩就是保護自己，也是保護他人、重要的人。

其實作為Alpha，老老實實地按期施打抑制劑，感冒似的後遺症也很快過去。聞到不知何來的Omega信息素，雖容易對身體產生異樣影響，立即遠離一定程度內可以掌控。

嗯？異樣的症狀？

額…就是、就是身體會發熱、很熱，很想依靠在誰身上，有點頭暈。（臉紅）  
標記？沒沒沒、沒有，我沒有標記過別人，臨時標記也沒有。

不是有那個嗎？經紀公司會讓已分化的練習生修性別生理課程，那時候有…教。（小聲）

嗯？有沒有喜歡的對象？啊？  
我是女團成員，喜歡的對象當然就是成員跟粉絲！

嗯…若要說特別喜歡的話，應該、應該是采源歐尼。（臉紅）  
歐尼的身上有一股清清涼涼、又甜蜜蜜的味道，溢散著佛手柑的前味，混合似橘、檸檬的氣息，很好聞，初認識歐尼時她還沒有分化。

嗯？一開始希望歐尼分化成什麼？  
都、都好，這種事也不能選擇，雖然歐尼說她想成為Beta。

現在？  
我當然…都好啊，歐尼第二性別是什麼都還是采源歐尼嘛！Omega就更好了（小聲）。  
啊！我是說現在、現在社會比較沒有性別偏見，不限定AO一定要成為伴侶…，就是、就是采源歐尼如何都好。

何況采源歐尼不喜歡自己是個Omega，當然歐尼的保護措施很完整，雖然我不是真的Omega，從小耳濡目染，Omega的防護概念我都很清楚，恩妃歐尼也告訴采源歐尼很多實際要注意的事項，歐尼…沒有在人面前洩露自己的信息素過。

采源歐尼的信息素味道？（臉紅）

……

歐尼和我有個秘密約定。

我曾意外闖入歐尼的更衣間，采源歐尼見是我，便做了個讓我噤聲的手勢。地方就這麼大，轉過來折過去，佛手柑的香甜時隱時現，她已脫下掛在身上鬆垮垮的藍色襯衫，幸存薄如蟬翼的白色無袖背心，映照肌膚釉白的手臂，這才細看耳際到脖間是一片染開的莓紅。

我突然感到臉上有熱辣辣的溫度竄上來，和那種…異樣。還來不及反應，歐尼將針頭扎在小臂上，泊黃色的藥劑藉由外力緩緩注入，她額末的汗珠滴下，隱忍不發的虛弱在藥效發揮後湧出，我上前扶住歐尼，雖然她並沒有虛弱到需要人攙扶。

-珉周啊，因為我相信妳，可以答應我一件事嗎？

歐尼微醺的溫度貼在我的胸口，我下意識自然說好。

/我們絕不在對方發情時乘虛而入，幫助對方度過生理反應脅迫的情況。/

/我們的情感源自心理，任何因生理需求而產出的身體反應不該視做感情的延伸。/

/我們不成為性別的傀儡。/

歐尼霧氣迷茫的雙眼裡有堅如冰鑽的石礦，我似懂非懂地點了頭，她回應著，認認真真。我感到她放棄了緊攢著衣角的力氣，像枝頭墜下的落葉輕飄飄靠在我肩頭，清淺的佛手柑還在頭頂盤旋，而我身體異樣的熱度仍持續著，有一種被螞蟻蝕心的癢。

可我喜歡和歐尼有一個共同守護的秘密，像誓言一樣神聖，守護著彼此。

歐尼發情期來的時候，提醒她要備抑制劑（雖然不用我說他也會準備），有時歐尼靠我很近，近得看得見後頸鬆軟的細髮和膚色的隔離貼，即便聞不到味道，我仍舊沉浸在采源歐尼給予的淺粉色迷霧裡，或許我在歐尼心中是特別的。

大概是我的生理作息規律，易感期一向來的準時，每每注射後遺症發作，總藉著由頭賴在歐尼身上，以僥倖高過的一點身高優勢環住嬌小玲瓏的肩膀。(傻笑)

嗯？什麼？哦！那天的事？

那天的事…  
要追溯到事發前天我們還在日本的時候。就算很晚才結束通告，據我所知大家也很晚睡，我和叡娜歐尼一間房。集合通常都是我最早到車上，我交出行李時采源歐尼已在車內休息，臉色疲憊、眉頭緊蹙，像是在抵禦不適，她身上披著一件黑色的皮外套，那不是她的衣服。

也不是她的味道，歐尼的髮尖到外衣和行李都散發一絲淡淡地花香，茉莉花香，我絕對沒聞錯。

因為那是惠元歐尼的信息素。

有沒有考慮問她？

顯而易見地，從不染上信息素潔身自愛的歐尼，在生理的脅迫下也不得不屈服，我覺得有點被背叛了，可還想相信她，心裡卻發芽出奇奇怪怪、酸澀辛苦的想法。

通告結束回到房間裡準備施打抑制劑，卻看見采源歐尼的衣服掛在我的床沿，我索下揉在懷裡，鬼迷心竅地汲取甜甜的柑橘味，屬於歐尼的清香混合衣物柔軟精，棉絮緩緩刮著我的臉，想象是她的嬌弱臉龐浮影先前，我放縱自己沉溺在生理帶來的絕對誘惑，讓慾望蒙蔽雙眼。身體內的「異樣」龐然驟起，炎熱灼灼燙傷我的周遭，包含我身下的…腺體。

我甚至聽見幻覺，是采源歐尼清脆的嗓子，她在喊我，推門進來，捏著鼻子問我需要幫忙嗎？是真實的嗎？我不得不逼推自己回到現實。

-要我幫你注射抑制劑嗎？

-不用…。

-…好，那我出去了，有事叫我。

歐尼冰涼的觸感離開我燥熱的皮膚，再去抓住為時已晚。我後悔莫及，卻用了最糟糕的方式留下她。

鋪天蓋地的白巧克力信息素威壓整個空間，截住去路，采源歐尼軟下膝蓋，我將門閤上，禁錮她在我與門板之間，她抵著我的雙手是最後的氣力。

-金珉周！你醒醒！你只是易感期到了，不……

-歐尼可以有別人的信息素，就不能染上我的嗎？

-啊？

我通紅的雙眼湊滿傷心之人的破碎，哪怕是一次也好，也要歐尼看見我的委屈。她透出虛汗浸濡髮絲的額讓我分心，體內的熱氣鬧騰宣上，我頂著洪水猛獸般襲來的慾望，全都讓我吻她、抱她、要她。

-你胡說什麼？我哪有別人的信息素？

-昨天的外套…還有身上的味道，不是妳的。

-外套是恩妃歐尼的！真的！

-騙人！那是惠元歐尼的信息素！

睜大的雙眼驟時停頓，眼裡的無辜不再清晰，唇瓣嬌滴滴地微微顫抖，我忍著巨大的誘惑，來不及了，那團火已延燒到喉間，我得了渴吻症。

-珉周，不是的。

-知道我打抑制劑的時候都在想著歐尼嗎？因為是和歐尼的約定，所以遵守著，那麼相信歐尼的我…

說著說著濛濛的霧氣從眼眶奪出，滾燙的液體被歐尼發顫的指尖攔下了。我吻掉她的辯白，歐尼不該這樣對我，我是那麼喜歡歐尼、相信歐尼和我們的承諾。

歐尼稜線分明紅潤透了的嘴唇，過於鮮嫩的紅太異色，屬於一種德古拉吮過人頸的唇，我素來管束好的規矩化為烏有，即便歐尼欺騙了我，但我明白這麼做是錯的。

可是我卻感受到歐尼回應著我，她放棄起初的掙扎，因此我們相互吮吻對方，她像血液源源不絕流入我嘴裡遭受著噬虐而任我為之，華麗放逐我們信奉的真理。

在我的想像中歐尼的唇瓣是軟綿綿的，實際上比水蜜桃還要香甜，我銜住她的唇舌長久，她喘不過來的氣和鼻息都噴在我的臉前，有那麼一刻我連歐尼的呼吸都想佔為己有。

-珉周…珉周…。

我喜歡聽滿臉緋紅的歐尼叫我的名字，無論此情此景有多麽不適宜。

-不是你想的那樣。

歐尼輕輕推開我們之間的距離，流下的汗已經佈滿我方才品嚐過的鎖骨周圍。

那到底是如何？惠元歐尼的信息素可以停在你身上，難道我不行嗎？腦袋恍恍惚惚地傾出酸楚，我渾身灼熱難受，腫脹的痛楚包圍全身，上前圍住歐尼，將她捆在我的懷裡，原先被止住的霧氣繞了一圈回到眼框，滴滴答答地落在歐尼的頸間，我抽抽嗒嗒地委屈一下子都倒了出來。

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

我們滾落柔軟的床榻(其實是被我推向床)，抖著手撕開她頸後的隔離貼、摘下指節隔離用戒環，心思念想的佛手柑從歐尼的髮間迸發，白巧克力緊緊攀咬住竄逃的酸甜香氣，令我不由自主挨近，尖尖的牙啃咬促使她下巴抬起，舔舐我所能夠看得見的青青血管，聽她喉頭擠出的氣音。

然則無論我多麼卑鄙半逼半就，歐尼褪去眼角的猩紅尖銳，化成嬌媚的內斂，又實在溫柔的接受我的任性，將我的憤恨溶解。

她肌理透紅，軟軟嫩嫩地化成一灘水，我似剝蛋殼般拉開衣物，零零碎碎，一件件被扔下高高的床鋪。我從未想過，第一次袒裎相見會是這樣的場景，歐尼喘息吐出的呼吸變成我的，反覆兌換，她抬著頭尋求更新鮮的空氣，被我擄獲今生從未看過最美好的事物，我害羞地往胸乳靠近，不時看著歐尼的表情，她緊閉著眼，當我銜住乳尖，她不得不睜開了眼，醉人的星辰裡只有無盡的迷航。

我輕輕離去，她便迎上來，這就是，生理的優勢嗎？

拂上丘壑分明的肋間，歐尼突然奮力逃開，我施力壓住她的腰，狠狠用唇欺凌了歐尼削瘦的肋骨，她焦躁地逃避，嘴裡有語焉不詳的破碎詞，歐尼這裡好敏感啊！我直白地說道，語畢她跟我的臉都更紅了。

歐尼的敏感帶不只一處，腳背和雙腿內側令我流連忘返，而下腹的一片濕潤沾滿我身，我不知所措，手糊糊地摸了一處，胡亂擦在我的腺體上，結果脹痛更加顯著，痛得我顫著手僅僅握著，動都不敢動。我窩在歐尼的頸間嗚嗚咽咽地尋求安慰，下身無意識往她身上蹭，歐尼無可奈何地扶著我的腰讓自己懸著，到底怎麼結合的，過程我記不清楚，只知道自己滑入了堪比溫泉更舒服的池子，身子緩緩下陷，我舒服地前後晃動張望，見歐尼承受比她體積更大的物體，一下子漲紅了臉，我不由自主地擁著她動作，想讓歐尼成為我身體的一部份，同時腺體正奮力進出，裡頭的軟嫩包覆的溼熱溫柔地讓我想哭，我看著歐尼，她摸摸我的臉，隱匿的淚水隨著動作更加激動而傾瀉，我想去吻她的淚，卻放不下這份滑膩的溫存。

甬道並非夾得很緊，數度滑出來又放回去，歐尼吃力地忍受我的笨拙，當我終於確認並且頂到深處停留時，歐尼突然喊了我的名字。

“珉周…”

我心裡緊張得不行，咬著歐尼的肩，原本就發漲的眼框和腦袋恍恍惚惚，刺激感讓腺體突地釋放，像飛躍天空抵打壯闊的山頂，鼻腔衝入新鮮的空氣。

歐尼看著我，我也看著歐尼，我是不是早了....？

我抖了抖身，爬上去想咬破頸後小巧的腺體，怕歐尼會痛，顯得小心翼翼，牙尖使力卻刺不穿，惹得歐尼掙扎的更厲害了，試了很多遍總是咬不破，我們的汗水匯合在一起，分不清是誰的。

直到歐尼有些承受不住，他忍不住在我耳邊催促我用力，並抓住我的手，我才敢咬了進去，佛手柑的桔香連同果肉汁液流沁，那陣清涼的氣息拯救了我們，歐尼的身子止不住地抖，我緊緊抱著她，閉著眼似歡愉似痛苦的神情仍舊刺痛了我的神經，我想不清楚現在的情況和情緒，只能緊緊抱著。

過了不久，歐尼回過氣來，她推開我的禁錮從我懷裡爬起，離開了房間。歐尼將自己關在廁所裡，一時半會腦袋渾渾噩噩在地上跪坐了好久，直到聽見浴室傳來的水聲，才恍如隔世。

-你這個笨蛋。

歐尼大概迫不及待想洗去身上的痕跡和味道，她屈折在非自願的情況下，歐尼肯定討厭我了。

嗯？為什麼這樣覺得？

此後她不跟我說話，即便短暫地眼神交會，也冷冷地移開視線。我拖叡娜歐尼去採買，但是她也不吃我買的冰淇淋。昨天的拍攝，腳本原先寫著我們是同一組，讓我高興了整個上午，結果正式拍攝時卻換成恩妃歐尼，他們說采源覺得自己不舒服延後了一組。

歐尼寧可拜託staff也不想見我，我想我完了。

找成員幫助？  
誰可以幫助我呢？如果說出來，第一個會罵我的大概是叡娜歐尼。  
嗯？另外一間宿舍的彩演歐尼或其他人？那不能找員瑛或仁美，員瑛什麼事情都跟采源歐尼說；仁美，大概也會生氣，畢竟…畢竟采源歐尼很疼她的，而且，仁美也是Alpha。（為什麼我們成員這麼多Alpha？抓頭）

我會找其他人幫忙的，讓我想想。(垂頭喪氣)

TBC


End file.
